


You're A Werewolf, Lexa.

by bringthebiggergun, TannerWuuut



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, clexa - Fandom
Genre: AOB dynamic, Alpha - Freeform, F/F, Futa, Gay, Heavy Plot, Maybe - Freeform, Werewolves, beta, lots of gay, not really - Freeform, omega - Freeform, porn with a plot, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringthebiggergun/pseuds/bringthebiggergun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannerWuuut/pseuds/TannerWuuut
Summary: Capitalism is full of lies and deceit to be the top dog in the game, it's what you expect from everyone in the business, just...not from your own family. Or the one where Lexa has had a lax life. She lived comfortably. But the price of that comfort rears its head in her closest relative, when they turn to the bad side.





	1. Chapter 1

Standing over the crowd of bodies moving along to the beat of the heavy bass bumping through the speakers, the DJ on stage at the forefront of everything bobs her head and sways to the beat as she tinkers with knobs. The glass box referred to as the cockpit overlooks the club as it stands at the back of the building. An empire of drugs, sex, and alcohol or a good time as she often replied whenever her investment was questioned.

The often reserved twenty-eight year old lived a carefree life, born into a life of luxury and comfort came as a perk the business woman in her saw the opportunity and took the bull by the horns. A older building smack dab in the middle of TonDc, her empire her friends would joke, went for sale and the business mogul in her knew she had to jump at this opportunity two years later Conclave reigns over the club scene. 

With hands clasped behind her back she smiles at everyone having the time of their lives, knocking at the doors makes her turn and a smaller busty girl walks in with a tray, “Here’s what you asked for.” While she set the tray down Lexa smiles to herself seeing as Costia bent over her cleavage on display for her to ogle to her little hearts desire.

“Thank you.” Her voice soft and composed, always respectful and reserved, wouldn’t want HR on her back, wait I’m HR. A smirk graced her features as Costia picked up the martini glass and starts walking towards her.

“Why are you always hiding away from everything and everyone up here?” She closes the distance between each them. “Don’t you get lonely?” She whispers dragging her fingers over Lexa’s as she takes the drink from her.

Lexa smiles in return her green eyes darkening, her nose catching the girls scent and excitement flares in her belly. “I don’t play well with others.” She responds into her ear. “Plus, you always drop by and keep me company,” She pulls the girl closer to her body flushed against hers, “even if it's for a couple minutes.” 

“Ha, wow. Speak for yourself stud.” Costia chuckles and pushes herself away from Lexa, who only holds her harder against her. “Ohhh does the big bad wolf want something?”

“Cos, you know the rules.” Lexa nods towards the glass.

“What? They can’t see us, and I know how this gets you going.” She reaches between them and Lexa only raises her eyebrow and her drink to her lips.

“Really now?” The girl nods and starts licking up her neck, “Show me.” And she drops to her knees, immediately tearing open her pants her hardness already on display through the tightness of her clothes.

“All ready to go.”  
The fast rap of the door followed by it opening makes Lexa growl that Costia jumps away from her and immediately reaches for the hand that Lexa offers her.

“Ugh, really Lex? Is this why you wanted to hire your girl on?” Her older brother Lincoln, the alpha of her family’s pack walks in. “well shit, i swore to myself I never would see that dick."

She rolls her eyes, “You know, people usually wait for a response before barging in like that.” Lexa grumbles as she fixes herself and gives Costia a shrug and the girl simple nods in understanding, looks to Lincoln with a slight bow of her head the beta girl walks out of the room, empty glass in hand.

“It’s good to see you too kid.” He smirks at her. 

She smiles at him and meets him halfway in a hug. “What brings you to my neck of the woods? I thought you didn’t want to be seen in my little playground?”

“Can’t a brother come visit his sweet little sisters establishment? You’re the talk of the town you know.” He gloats as he reaches for his phone. Lexa walks towards the love seat near the glass wall in the room. “The young business woman we need to all look out for.” he reads, “Our parents would be very proud of you.”

She shrugs, “You’re the pride and joy brother, I’m just trying to be like you.” He smiles at her and sits. “How are you?” She studies his face.

Sighing he leans into his seat and he sets his hand on Lexa’s knee, “ I just wanted to drop by and see how everything is going for you.”

“And…” Lexa presses, knowing very well her brother had other reasons for coming down to her rowdy club.

“Anya is in her rut.” There it is, “You know how she gets when she tries and front like she’s more than her needs. Hard headed alpha.”

“I’m so glad I didn’t get fucked like you guys did. That shit sounds like hell if you asked me.” She chuckles getting up to walk to the mini bar and grabs two waters.

Lincoln seems lost in thought watching the younger woman walking around the room, “Yeah, it’s really something that’s for sure.” He observes her moves watching as she paces back and forth stopping to look down at the club-goers.

“Well you are always welcomed here,” she responds quickly looking uncomfortable all of a sudden. She unbuttons the top two buttons from her shirt and she downs her water. “Is it warm?”  
Lincoln shakes his head as the girl rolls up her sleeves and takes a seat once more. “But you were right I came here with other intentions.” He sighs leaning on his knees, “I’m going to be leaving for a few weeks. Anya will be taking the reins on the pack business and everything while I’m gone.” He stops and looks up to Lexa, “I am going to ask something of you as your alpha and I know you’re not going to like it but this is going to be the only order I will give you as your alpha.”

“Linc, you know you don’t have to pull the alpha pack bullshit with me just ask. What is it you need from me brother?” She reaches for his arm and he sets his hand atop hers.

“You need to leave the city as soon as possible.”

“Anything but that.” She pulls away abruptly and stands eyes wild, “You of all people know I can’t leave this city, not now! Especially now that I’ve gained control as majority shareholder of Blue Cliff there are things that still need to be settled and ends that need to be tied.” Lincoln listens quietly watching the girls demeanor. “I’m sorry but I can’t do this Lincoln. There are meetings I am to attend and I cannot leave right now.”

“It’s settled I’ll have Titus go down in your place and handle everything for you.” Lincoln responds, “You have been ordered by your Alpha Lex please don’t make me force you to leave.”

“Why?” She crosses her arms. “Why do I need to leave? Why right now?”

“I can’t-” 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Is this more pack bullshit that I’m not allowed to hear? My father was the alpha for fucks sake! This classist fucking system should be obliterated if you ask me.” she looks at him.

“That’s how it’s been Lex, it’s how we keep order, it’s in our blood we can’t fight what’s in us this is how we keep everyone at bay. Please don’t make this harder than it already is.”

“Give me something.” She stares at him, “Give me one reason why I should listen to you and leave my home and everything I know and none of this I’m your alpha bullshit because you know damn well I can take you on.” He smirks.

“This isn’t about cock size Lex, just please trust me when I tell you that everything will be fine but I need you out of the city by noon.” He stands up flooding the room with his scent, “Just trust me that this will be for your own good, don't worry about your finances or anything you’ll be set and taken care of you can remotely manage everything. But I need you to leave there are some people that are looking for you and-”

“Let them come.” She straightens up looking up at lincoln, “I can handle myself brother thank you. Now as you can see I am quite busy tonight, and I mustn’t keep my crowd waiting. Make yourself at home drink and eat all you want this is yours as well.” With that she turned on her heel and started for the door.

Lincoln reached into his coat pocket and whipped out a syringe, “I knew you would be a knuckle head.” He swiftly headlocks her and sticks her, “I’m sorry Lex but this is for your own good.” He kisses the side of her face as her fighting dies down and her snarl quiets leaving her limp in his arms. He picks her up and starts walking out towards the exit, Nyko and Indra are there outside the door waiting for him, Nyko takes Lexa from him and they follow him out the back to the Suburban waiting for them.

“Ryder, take her to the manor Indra and Nyko will ride with you to restrain her in case she wakes up.” Lincoln steps back and nods to Nyko who jumps in and Indra stands to the side.

“Where are you going?” Indra asks.

 

“I’m heading to her house to make sure everything is packed up for her and ready to be transported to the homestead Anya will be there waiting for me, make sure she is not harmed.” He looks over at Lexa’s limp form leaning against Nyko’s side. “I know she will put up a fight.”

“She will never forgive you for this.” Indra voices as soon as Lincoln shuts the door.

“It’s for her own good.” He looks at the car door. “She-”

“She needs to know the truth.” The woman insists studying him. “Alexandria is not like any other girl and you of all people know that. We need her.”

 

“Now is not the time.” He looks to her now with soft eyes, “Not yet.” He puts his hands in his pockets, “Please just make sure she doesn’t get her nose into any trouble.”

“She’s not a child anymore Lincoln.” Indra studies him. “We’re not baby sitters.”

“Ha, I know Indra.” He reaches for her hand, “Just watch over her okay?” He looks over to the car door one last time, “She’s precious cargo.”

“With my life Alpha.” She nods solemnly and gets in the passenger side of the car. Lincoln steps back as the car finally speeds off down the alleyway to the main road.

The crisp chill of the night settles into his bones as he kicks at the ground and turns to return inside the club. The bumping of the bass and the moving bodies the smell of sweat everything one would expect from a place like this. A playground for any alpha wolf, this was obviously not missed by the humans he passed. Bot human and wolf alike could not resist the temptation to turn and wonder who this entrancing being was, the magnetic pull of the call of the alpha. Now that not only was ignored by wolf and humans of all kinds but the one thing that no one not even the strongest alpha themself could resist and that was the legendary call of the true alpha. A thing of lore and legend within the packs as old as time and just as mythical as their kind was said to be.

“Alpha.” A younger man bows his head as Lincoln walks up to the bar, “How may I be of assistance to you tonight?”

“Bourbon neat please, Hunter.” Lincoln smiles at the Beta who quickly gets to work. He turns to look into the crowd, bodies swaying, scents permeating the air around him. His phone breaks him out of his people watching and he pulls it out of his coat, Titus, the phone reads.

Everything is ready for Heda’s stay, is there anything else you have thought that needs to be done?

He sighs and reaches to feel his drink being set in his hand. He turns and nods to the young bartender and takes his leave for the lounge. That is all for now, be sure you are there to receive and possibly sedate once again. She’s not going to be very happy at all, call Costia. She’ll know how to calm our little wolf down at least until everything is settled. Thank you Titus.

He takes a swig of his drink and sets himself down on the couch overlooking the club. His phone buzzes one last time, he ignores it, leaning back into his seat he tries to center himself knowing full well the hell that awaits them.


	2. Where's the Bitch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitch, sleep, repeat.

“Son of a-” The shaking and uncomfortable bounce of the vehicle roused her from her slumber. Ready to make a run for it she looks at her surroundings, they’re on a dirt road, a really shit, hole filled, dirt road. I’ve been kidnapped. She thinks to herself.

“Lexa, glad you decided to join the world of the living.” The man in the driver's seat greets her with a smile on his face. “Indra and Gustus are here, if you hadn’t noticed already.”

She leans back sighing and pinches the bridge of her nose, a migraine setting in behind her eyes. A hot hand drops on her lap making her jump and grab at it. “Easy kid.” Gustus chuckles at the jumpy wolf.

“Here.” Woman's hand hands her a bottle of water. She looks over at her confused, who the fuck- “That’s Indra, you remember Indra right?” 

The woman merely rolls her eyes and drops the bottle in her lap. “Lincoln said that amnesia side effect wouldn't affect her biology.” 

“Let them stick you then, lady.” Lexa responds with a huff and picks up the water bottle downing it in a couple swigs.

Gustus chuckles and starts telling Nyko where to turn, the road ends and they turn onto a private semi paved road. Lexa feels her nose start to twitch, “Where are we going?” She looks at everyone around her, anxiety churning in the pit of her stomach. No one responds to which she goes in to flight mode. She moves to the door only to be yanked back into her seat by the burly man.

“Sit down yongon.” Gustus grunts as he shoves her back. 

“You guys know kidnapping is like SUPER illegal right? You know who I am right?” She looks at them and Gustus just chuckles and nods.

“Just sit back and relax you’re in good hands kid. Would uncle Gustus let anything happen to you?” He smirks at her..

“Well lets see, I’ve been drugged, kidnapped, and umm oh yeah did I mention I was drugged? Your track record isn’t looking too good right now.” She turns to the woman beside her and lunges for her throat pinning her to the door. “You’ve been quiet, why don’t you give me some answers Ms. Indra? Was it?” The other woman only blinks at the girl who shoves her harder against the door.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Gustus warns from behind her watching the scene unfold yet doing nothing to stop it. 

“Remove your grubby paws from me pup.” The woman warns, fire burning in her eyes, yet she does nothing to move in her hands.

“Give me answers or I’ll snap.” She warns the woman who looks calm but pulse raises in Lexa’s hold. Raising her eyebrow at the woman who only fights the urge to present her neck.

“Indra.” Gustus warns from behind her, “Lexa let her go.” Lexa contemplates squeezing the life out of the woman but resists the urge only baring her teeth at the woman, where the fuck did that come from. She becomes lost in her thoughts when the car comes to a complete stop and before she can assess where they are she gets pulled off the woman and out of the car with a yelp only to be stuck again when she makes out the entrance to a house hidden within some trees.

“Where… Gus..” Thump. Her body drops to the ground as the world fades to black once again.

“You slipped.” Gustus says matter of factly as Indra walks up to him looking down at the sleeping girl. He sighs and picks her up flinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“She’s strong.” Indra responds quietly.

“She’s a child, Indra.” Gustus walks up the steps to the front door. Indra opens the door for them and he walks through the living room to the hallway leading to the bedrooms. He lays her down carefully before pulling her shoes off and setting them to the side. He walks to the closet and pulls out a pair of sweatpants and sets them on the bed, then goes to the drawers and pulls out a t-shirt. Indra stands at the door watching the man tend to the girl. He starts to unbutton her slacks before stepping back and looking to Indra.

“Don’t even think about it.” She warns him.

“Scared she might pin you down again ol girl?”

Indra’s face becomes stone cold, but she turns on her heel and walks back to the living room leaving them alone.

“Alright kid, I changed your diaper once this shouldn’t be that hard.” He says to himself as he pulls her pants off and dresses her. Once he finishes he tucks her into bed, goes to the attached washroom and fills a glass with water and sets it at the side table for her. He leans over her sleeping form and pets her head. Before turning to leave.

Indra sits on one of the couches leg crossed over the other as her fingers tap the armrest impatiently, “Is she ready?”

“Shh,” He looks over his shoulder before completely closing the door. “She’s sleeping.”

“She’s a 28 year old wolf she knows how to care for herself I do not understand why we got stuck with playing baby sitter, there are far more important things that need to be taken care of yet here we are watching this petulant child.” She angrily whispers at him.

“You and I made the same vow to the family the day she was born, no one forced you to do that. This is our duty to the family and whether we like it or not she is our duty right now. You know the orders now quit your bitching and go tell Nyko to give the signal to the scouts.” He orders the woman who stands, staring daggers at him and then turns to leave.

“Call Anya and tell her that package arrived safely and to send more sedatives, this is going to be a long few weeks.” Indra responds before taking off.

Gustus sighs rolling his shoulders, “Bitch.” He mutters under his breath as soon as he’s sure she’s outside. He walks over to the kitchen and starts pulling out things for dinner from the fridge and gets to work making some food for the hungry wolf that should come running soon.

His phone beeps and he sets a spoon down before pulling it out to check, Anya, he quickly responds to her with the status of her kid sister. Not long after he hits send his phone starts to ring.

“How is she?” She quickly asks the murmur of other people in the background overpowering her.

“She’s asleep and pretty pissed off.” Gustus responds as he shoulders the phone and continues working on the sauce. “Are you sure this is the best idea? We could just tell her and she’d be much more of an asset.” 

“You know the rules Gustus, she is to be kept safe and away from all this shit. It’s not safe for her to be around right now, you know that.”

“I understand but An, she’s got the right to know she’s much safer knowing than being kept in the dark.”

“I know Gustus I know. But we can’t risk her especially not now that Azgeda is looking for a mate for their prince.”

“But Lexa-”

“Lexa, is to be kept hidden at all costs they must not know of her presence. Lexa is to be kept as far away from TonDC as possible is that clear?”

“You’re making a mistake with her Anya, she will never forgive you for doing this.”

“For doing what? Protecting her? We all swore to the family that she would be taken care of and safe from everything. You know how important her lineage is to our pack.”

“But you’re risking fealty to the pack by doing things this way. Secrets will only bring more problems. Remember what happened the last time secrets of this size were kept.”

“If you’re blaming my parents for their own deaths you must surely be out of your mind.”

“No, no I didn’t mean that An.” His voice soft, “What I’m saying is she needs to know everything Anya. Time is of the essence and we cannot protect her forever from everything and lying to her about-”

“You will mind your place. I am speaking as your interim Alpha Gustus. Now follow orders and stop what you’re doing. Keep her in your sight at all times, she’s a sneaky one.”

“You speak to me as if I didn’t not help raise the three of you pups.” 

“Then mind your place.”

“After all these years of service to you and your family-”

“Don’t start old man.” she chuckles.

“An, ai tombom, I really think you should talk to her at least. Please don’t let these secrets come between you and your sister.”

“In time Gustus. Right now is not the time.”

“Then when? When someone else dies? We can’t lose more than we already have Anya.”

“Don’t worry about that Gustus, you just take care of my kid sister and Lincoln and I will handle this.” Gustus shakes his head and sighs.

“I hope you know what you’re doing child.” He responds.

“Just take care of her for me. I’ll be calling in a few days.”

“What do I tell her?”

“Just keep her busy and distracted. You know what she likes I’ll try to drop by soon as well.”

He sighs and turns off the stove and sets the pot aside, the oven beeps and he pulls out the roast that was in there.

“You’re nervous.” Anya states.

“Haha what makes you say that child?” He smiles as he starts to cut into the meat and set plates.

“You’re cooking roast and made spaghetti sauce without even remembering to cook the pasta.” She states matter of factly. He looks at the counter and spots the box of uncooked pasta.

Fuck. He face palms. “She’s been sedated twice she’s going to be pissed and hungry. You know how al-”

“I have to go Indra just got here and Titus looks like his heads about to blow up.”

“An-”

“Tell my sister I love her and I’ll call soon.”

“Wait Anya-” The line clicks and his phone beeps as she gets disconnected, “I really hope you know what you’re doing.” He shakes his head and sets down the phone as he continues to plate the meat. 

 

“Son of a fucking bitch.” She winces as looks around the room. Everything is decorated in a simple manner, a desk beneath the massive window overlooking the front yard, at the foot of her bed is a dresser with a TV on top. To her left is the door to a bathroom and another door only one could assume would be a closet. She slowly sits up assessing herself. She pulls at the shirt she's in and pulls off the blanket only to see her bottom half covered in sweatpants. “That was not there before.” She looks around and sees her clothes neatly folded on top of the chair next to the the dresser. 

She sniffs the air and immediately like clockwork her stomach starts to growl from the smell of food. She jumps up, regretting it instantaneously and she pads to the door next to the washroom, closet. “Who the fuck got all my clothes here?” 

She looks around and then walks to the other door and she quietly walks down the hall sniffing the air for any other living things nearby. She catches a man’s scent, familiar, reminding her of home and her childhood. Gustus, she thinks to herself as she continues her way down the hall to what looks like the living room, she hears humming coming from her right. The clinking of pots makes her jump as she comes closer. 

Gustus is moving around the kitchen grabbing some glasses and he catches Lexa’s scent. “Yongon!” He shouts happily as he looks over to see her standing at the entrance looking like she was caught stealing, her hands up in defense makes him chuckle. “Come on before you hurt yourself. Sit.” He sets down a glass and turns to grab one of the plates. “I made your favorites.” He places the plate of roast down and turns to start on the plate of spaghetti.

Lexa leans against the doorframe watching him move around gracefully. “What are you doing?”

“I’m feeding you child. Obviously.” He sets down another plate and turns to grab his own. “Wash your hands and eat.” 

She rolls her eyes and does as told, “Where’s the bitch?”

“Hey! Watch your mouth she was only following orders. Had it been up to her you’d be in the hospital right now. You’re lucky they ordered us to protect you and not discipline.” He takes a bite of his food. “Now hurry up, shut up, and eat it’s getting cold.”

Lexa rolls her eyes but still does what she’s told. She sits down and scarfs down her plate of roast and starts on the spaghetti immediately. Gustus takes the empty plate and serves her another. She watches him as she finishes and picks up the next plate. He turns to serve more spaghetti not waiting for her to finish.

“Now, we have a lot to do later so I think you should wash up and try to get some rest, I’m sure you’re not feeling so hot after two rounds of those tranquilizers. I surprised you’re even up that was enough shit to put out a horse for three days.” 

She pushes the plate aside and starts on the other not wasting time.

“I’m glad to see your appetite has not changed since the last time you let me cook for you.” He smiles at her fondly as she starts scooping sauce up with her pointer.

“Thank you.” She whispers reaching for the napkin he offers her. He nods and takes their plates and sets them in the sink. “Now, I’m sure you’re pissed off right about now.”

“Where’s Lincoln?” She demands standing up.

“Down.” She immediately sits, “He’s on his way to Sankru territory right about now.” He looks at his watch, “Anya is handling your businesses right now so you have nothing to worry about little one.” 

“Why is he with Sankru?”

“Why indeed…”


	3. Where’s your mother, by the way pup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya handles a meeting with Azgeda.

Looking down at the documents laid before her, Anya noticed out of her peripherals that most of the board members were antsy. Shifting in their seats every so often. She moved a paper, seeing much of the same demands they were making. They were wanting Lexa moved to a more secure place, somewhere they can keep their own eye on her. Whilst stripping her of the shares she inherited from our parents untimely death.

“Hmm…”

“It’s all spelled out, our demands are simple. All in the sake for Alexandria’s safety and well-being.”

She glances up at the speaker, raising an eyebrow. “Simple? Making a secure facility, moving funds, creating personnel, training them. Seems a bit much to me. And this part, all shares divided from prospect.”

Roan’s face twitched, expression still impassable. He took a deep breath, leaning back in his chair as he folded his hands in his lap. “It’s only logical. Alexandria is stuck on the path of drunken sex and partying, using her funds-”

“In whatever way she pleases as it’s hers. Don’t bring personal decisions into business or someone will get their guilty pleasures unearthed.”

Jaws clenched and tension seemed to thicken the air with heated pheromones. “I’m stating the facts, the shareholders and board members are questioning her motives. If she can’t make a sound personal decision, what makes her decisions for the companies any more plausible?”

He looked at her, eyes conveying his frustration.

Anya narrowed her eyes at him before looking back down at the papers. “And what of Azgeda funds? I haven’t seen tax documents come from there in...oh I don’t know, months.”

“That’s different, dealing arms is-”

“Business as usual. Where’s your mother, by the way pup? She hasn’t attended one of these meetings for a while.”

“Busy.”

Anya gave a low chuckle, leaning back in her own chair as she tapped on the papers in a quick rhythm. Keeping her eyes on the alpha as he rolled his shoulders. “Before we establish new business, we should tie up loose ends. You need all shareholders present for approval. I see at least half of us are missing.”

“Of course, where are Lincoln and Alexandria?”

She shuffled all the papers together, briefly glancing at Roan , “Hiatus, unfortunately. Conducting business with other packs. Doing actual work to get everything in before the third quarter.”

“And a vacation now seems logical?” A female voice spoke up, making a shiver run down her spine. Ontari.

“If you were to run many businesses such as our darling Lexa, you would want one too.”

Ontari leaned forward, the harsh lighting shadowing her face in a way to look menacing. But she only looked out of place in a boardroom. Smiling, folding her hands on the table, “Seems to be too stressful for her, this new plan will help lighten her load.”

Having heard enough she stood, glaring at the two Azgeda representatives, “Lexa, would be more than inclined to disagree. Meeting adjourned.”

Gathering the papers she stacks them and tucks them under her arm motioning to the others towards the door.

Indra and Titus stay behind, watching the scarred Azgeda wolves take their leave last. She crosses her arms in front of herself and closes her eyes trying to regain composure.

“You can’t let that boy get to you Anya.” Titus warns. “As soon as he senses you’ve lost control he’ll latch and-”

“I know how to handle him and I know we can’t give Azgeda what they want. We cannot afford to spill more blood especially right now that our alpha’s are not here to set order.”

“What makes you think that’s what they want?” Indra looks at her concerned.

“They’re Azgeda the only pack that has yet to outlaw the systematic killing of their disobedient omega’s and indentured beta servants. Those wolves are so far in the dark ages I’m surprised they’ve been able to keep their company afloat this long.” She shakes her head trying not to smirk. Titus not caring and smiling to himself, Indra only looks between the two nodding.

“What now?” Indra looks to her.

“Now, we make sure we keep a closer eye on those two. The girl especially, she’s a slippery one and by the looks of it she holds no respect for her superiors.”

“She should be disciplined in her place for stepping in where she has no place to do so.”

“I agree, but it is her first time sitting in on a meeting like that. We must lead by example. Though I would love to get my hands on her, we mustn’t act on rage. Yet.”

“So what is it you want us to do then?” Titus questions, smirk never leaving his face, this making Anya wary at the pleasure he finds in getting back at Azgeda.

“Yes, Anya. Should I send scouts to watch the Azgeda pup too?” Indra questions.

Anya contemplates the thought for a moment, “How are the tracking devices so far?”

“We’ve completed all the tests, Lincoln has one out in the field with him as we speak.”

“Good. Stick one on Roan I want to know his every move.”

“Don’t you think that is a bit much?” Indra looks between the two, Titus contemplates the thought and nods slowly trying not to anger to younger wolf.

“If my theory is correct we have a mole on our hands.”

Indra raises an eyebrow, “What makes you say that?”

Titus only nods, “I will get right on it.”

“Wait, if we are just going by gut feelings this could backfire and make the pack look weak.” Indra warns looking between the two.

“Not if it’s done right.” Anya looks at the wary wolf, “Is there something you know?”

Titus turns his attention to the other woman watching her carefully.

“No, with all do respect Alpha, I just don’t think it is the best move that we go ahead and implement a human tactic such as spying. How do you plan to even get that close to the wolf?”

Titus looks to Anya, “Indra’s got a point.”

She breathes deeply looking at the chair where the said would was just sat in. “Tap his phone, it should still be in the lobby. Get the humans from the IT department to do it. It’ll be much easier to brush it off as another human trying to get into their systems than if they find a wolf’s marker on it.” She looks to Titus who nods and pulls out his phone calling the order in.

Contemplating for a moment Anya looks down at the table, tapping her foot.

"I want you to pay our friends at Azgeda a visit. Be...a wallflower. If asked if you have a real reason for being there. I expect something that looks like a bloody tax document. Your job is purely informational, no need to get your hands dirty. unless of course...they test your goodwill and patience." She looks to Indra who listens intently but somewhat confused at the order.

"I have neither of those."

"So act like it, would it really hurt you to lie once in a while?" Anya snaps, her patience with the woman wearing thin. The woman swallows and nods. “Well now, I have a visit to pay our dear Lexa soon.”

The phone goes off and Titus walks over to answer.

“Yes, Anya. I will report as soon as I get any news.” Indra nods before moving to stand with the door opened, waiting on Titus.

“Yes miss I will let her know. Thank you, you as well.” He finishes and looks to Anya. “Echo is on her way in with your Lunch.” Titus lets her know before reaching the papers she had under her arm. Knowing full well no work was going to be done for the rest of the day after this meeting.

“You each know what to do, this is all off the record and you are to report to me with any news and or anomalies. Understood?”

“Yes, Anya.” They both nod and take their leave.

As soon as the door clicks shut she leans on the table dropping her head. “Fucking Azgeda.” She groans and takes a seat. She flips through the documents they left behind on the desk for her.

A soft rap followed by a brunette woman walks in. “Hey, you.” She speaks softly. She knows that board meetings take every ounce of concentration out of her beloved Alpha. “Azgeda?”

Anya smiles to herself hiding behind her hair, “Something like that.” She clears her throat and looks up at Echo, “How are you?” She immediately gets up walking towards the girl at the same pace.

Echo closes the distance between them. She takes her by the shirt pulling her down towards her kissing her feverishly and with hunger. Anya grips her by the hips pulling her flush against her taut body.

“Better.” Anya responds looking at her hungrily. “You have great timing, as always.”

“Oh you know I was in the neighborhood-” Anya cuts her off once again kissing her hard. “Mmm,” Echo hums into their kiss. “Someone’s pushy today. Maybe, we should skip lunch and go straight to your place. Or will I finally get the pleasure of pleasuring you at my humble abode?” She teases the girl knowing full well the need for control the alpha needed. Especially now that her rut was upon them.

“I need to be near the office in case I am needed here.” Anya sighs looking sadly at the girl before her. “I hope that is okay.”

“Of course.” Echo smiles and pecks her on the lips one last time before threading her fingers through Anya’s. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.”She smiles at the girl as she kisses the back of her hand. “Let’s go.”

Nails dug into my sides as the woman on top of me rolled her hips in a slow pace. She let out small groans each time I thrusted upwards to meet her. My hands pinned under her knees, her hands still gripping my sides roughly. I let her take control the second we got into my apartment. Her hands and fingers sifting through the fabric of my outfit so deftly. I didn't even notice when I was in my birthday suit until the back of my knees hit the bed.

She whispered in my ear, hot and slow, telling me all the dirty things she would think of during the day. Things she wished to try on me the next time she got me in bed.

“I bet you never even knew, that the universe inside of you drew me in. Let me take care of you, my alpha.”

I squeezed my eyes shut as my climax reared up and brought my wolf alive. Easily sitting up and flipping us over, I wrapped her legs around my waist as I thrusted hard and fast into her. All the while she was moaning and calling out in tongues, her nails glide down between my shoulder blades and spine, finding a home on my ass as she squeezed tightly, spurring me on.

I growled as it hit and my back arched as I came inside her. Stars exploded on my eyelids as I slowly pumped into her, her walls massaging every ounce out of me.

“Fuck, I didn’t knot. I need too.”

“I can still feel my legs, alpha. We’re not done here just yet.”

Her eyes darkened as she slid her hands up my back, nails ghosting over skin and enticing goosebumps. My breathing deepened as she wrapped her fingers around my throat and pushed up. I sat up at her command and let her take control again. She swiftly got me on my back, my cock never leaving her.

“What do you need, water, snacks, handcuffs? You’re going to need to keep your hands to yourself. You’re mine.”

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her flush to me, teeth finding soft skin. I teased her with a hard bite, not breaking skin but hard enough to get her to gasp and tangle her fingers in my hair.

“Knot me before you’re needed back at work.”

“They won’t need me anymore today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda Anya heavy chapter this time but we're setting the scene for the shit-storm to come. Hope you guys had a great weekend!


	4. Case # W3-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's in this one and we get another side of Anya. Shit's moving along guys!

Three days and three hours later back at the Trikru Labs

Case #: W3-7 The file reads on the lab database, the last time it was accessed was not long before Clarke logged on. Snooping around old files for research purposes wasn’t something she was a stranger to. 

Her father always told her; “Stay curious Clarke, ‘cause the day you stop learning and being curious about… Well about anything that’s the day you have to reconsider what you’re doing.” 

“Early signs of presenting.” She mumbled to herself as she skimmed through the patient’s file. One she kept getting more and more hooked on for some strange reason. 

“Early presentation of anatomical T-Alpha genetics. Prehistoric.” She mumbled as she scrolled further and further, “This person’s super fucked if they have this much shit on them-” She skims from birth measurements and blood work to the person dental exams, to the first time they had intercourse. “Significant size.” She scoffs and leans back into her chair. 

The chart covered it all one could ever want to know about a person’s medical and entire personal history. 

But why. She thought to herself as she felt a yawn come on, that meant it was time to go home. But not before she made herself a copy of W3-7’s file for further… Review.

A couple clicks and she was on her way to call it a night. She reached the lift and pulled her phone out to check if Niylah had contacted her, her quiet polite roommate, who always managed to make her feel as if she never left home. It was taco Tuesday, something they religiously followed devoutely, no text. 

She hears the lift come to her floor and ding open, the tall lanky model-esque figure of the Blonde Woods sister, “Anya.” Clarke greeted her with a light nod, causing Anya to look up and nod in response and a slight smile.

“Staying up late again, Miss Griffin?” She mirth in her voice. The blonde’s attractiveness wasn’t easy to ignore for Anya, Clarke was a beautiful woman but not at all her type.

“Research, you how it is for us folk who actually work in this place.” She shoulders the side of the wall, as she smiles tiredly at the older Woods’ sibling. She realized she never was alone in the presence of this peculiar Woods member, there was always somebody between them or talking over them. The calm demeanor of Anya was warm, as if she was relaxed. 

“No traumatized intern following you around?”

“I may not show it, but I do let them rest every few hours. If they’re good.” her slow wink made heat rush to the tips of my ears.

“Raven has horror stories from her intern days, she doesn’t remember rest at all when she was yours.”

“Touché.” Anya leans against the opposite wall and faces Clarke. “How’s everyone treating you here?” She questions genuinely.

Clarke smiles at her warmly, “Everyone’s been great, thank you.” She smiles at her.

“I’m glad.” She looks up at the floor marker. “Your resume was impressive when we reviewed our new hirees. That and Raven’s pushing for us to look into your previous hospital, Azgard or whatever.” 

“Arcadia.” Clarke rolls her eyes at her, “They weren’t that bad.” Clarke defends the hospital she worked from.

“But it differs from Trikru, in all aspects. How’s that change for you?” the few papers in her hands were easily hidden behind her slender body as she gave her full attention to Clarke.

“It’s...okay. I mean It’s refreshing to see a businesswoman such as yourself be interested in giving others this opportunity to continue helping the community and an opportunity to-”

“Clarke,” The blonde quieted. “Breathe. I’m just asking questions. Making sure you’re settling in nicely here. It’s not an interview, you can be frank.”

“Still. Thanks but I’m Clarke.” She responds and feels her phone buzz in her pocket. Niylah. I’ll be at the back booth by the bar. Long day. The message read, attached was the location of the pizza bar near their old college.

“Raven beckoning you home?” Anya jokes.

“My roommate, we’re supposed to be having tacos tonight. Looks like she had a shit day so it turned into pizza and beer instead. You doing anything aside from terrorizing your employees tonight?” A teeth showing smile graced her features, making the lighting in the elevator brighten a little.

“I just came by to review any updates the team might have for me.” She goes straight into business mode.

“Fun stuff.” the words slipping past my lips too quick for me to stop it.

“Hands on, that’s how we roll here.” Anya winks at her as the elevator gets to the lobby, she nods for Clarke to exit and she follows.

“And roll we do.” She smirks as the walk toward the doors to the parking structure. “Well, it was nice seeing you don’t be a stranger come hang in the lab with the nerds.” Clarke salutes her and walks towards her car.

“I’ll be sure to send a present your way. A welcome gift of sorts.” Anya glances at clarke, a shadow making her face all angles and edges. Clarke furrows her brow, Anya could be crass but this was out of the blue.

“What do you mean?” Clarke stops.

“Think of it as a thank you in advance for what you’re going to be working with.” She nods to the flashdrive on her keys.

Clarke swallowed hard, could she have seen her? But how? She was discreet. “Again, thanks for giving me this opportunity.” Clarke covers.

“Don’t let me down blondie.” Anya turns on her heel and opens up the door to her Tesla.

Finger guns is all she could muster before upping the speed of her pace. We’re gonna be way more careful about this shit. 

The smells of pizza and beer filled the restaurant, Niylah scarfed down her third piece as Clarke watched her quietly from the brim of her beer. A quick dinner, turned out to be a beer night instead. Niylah’s boyfriend Finn confessed he’d been seeing someone else and in turn dumped only that on her but her too.

“Do you want more-” Clarke swallowed as she set down her glass, “Ranch?” She raises the dish in the blonde’s direction.

Niylah swallows and drops the crust. “I just can’t believe it. What else can one humanly do for another person and have it just not fucking matter to them, y’know?” She reaches for the ranch and drops it on her plate. “And to fucking top this shit cake off FUCKING Becky decided to fucking quit so now I fucking have to take her shift on Saturday!” She finishes and rips another slice of pizza.

Clarke watches the girl just demolish that slice of pizza, “What’s goin’ on Saturday?” She scrunches her brow as she reaches for another slice for herself.

“Clarke.” Niylah deadpans, “I know you hate this day but we can’t ignore, dude.” She looks into her eyes seriously.

Clarke sits up and reaches for her phone. Her birthday wasn’t for a few months… Oh. She swallows hard. April 20th. Her father’s passing anniversary. “Yup.” She swallows as she recalls all to vividly.

“Yeah…” Niylah takes another bite of her slice while watching Clarke.

“I’ve just been so busy with everything and taking on the new research facility that I haven’t really thought about it coming up so soon.” She spaces out looking into her glass. Niylah wipes her mouth with the back of her hand as she nods slowly. 

“I know.” She whispers, “But I know you’ve been missing him lately.” Clarke looks up at her friend. “I heard you the other night.”

Clarke thinks back to the fit she had in the shower not long ago when she saw the small knick on her ankle. A childhood scar from a failed hunting trip she took with her father. It was always the little things like that which never failed to through her for a spin and bring out the loss she felt at the thought of her father no longer being there.

“I didn’t want to bring it up but,” She sighs watching the blonde play with the condensation on her beer mug. “I’m worried about you Griff.” Niylah adds softly smiling at her friend. “You can always come talk to me, we can cry together too if you want. That usually helps me.” She finishes reaching for her hand.

Clarke grips her fingertips in her hand and sighs nodding not risking at look at her friend knowing full well she’d break down at the sight of sadness in her eyes. “I know.” She swallows and retreats her hand back to her lap.

“I’ll pick up some flowers after work Saturday so you can just focus on you, okay?” Niylah finishes before grabbing the second to last slice.

“Yeah. That’s fine.” Clarke offers a small smile and her phone starts to go off. Raven’s name is on the screen. “I need to take this.” She shows her phone and stands.

The other girl nods and continues eating shooing her.

She answers as she walks out the front, “Hey, what’s up?”

“What are you doing? Are you home?”

“Still at dinner, why?” She frowns, she pulling out a cigarette.

“What are you doing saturday?” She hears clicking over the phone.

“Gonna go visit my dad but I should be free later.”

“Perfect. I have something for you I’m almost quite positive you’ll be into.” 

“You know I don’t care much for your surprises, right?” 

A chuckle comes through her phone, “I promise you’ll love it. Anya’s invited us to a little getaway this weekend.” The blonde raises her eyebrow.

Sure they’d gone out with the woman before, Raven’s bidding since she’s had her eyes on the older Woods since she can remember. The first time she went out with them was to none other than the younger Woods establishment, the trendy club downtown. She’s never met the younger of the sisters now that she thinks about it. From what Raven’s mentioned she sounds like a fuck boy to Clarke but Raven swears it's not like that.

“A getaway? What’s the catch?”

“Why would there be a catch?” Clarke knows damn sure she’s got something up her sleeve.

“Really Ray?”

“I’ll text you the details, Anya’s calling gotta go!”

“What-” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Clarkey.” 

“What the fuck.” Clarke exhales as she looks at her lockscreen. She flicks the ash from her cigarette and rolls her shoulders. 

She feels a hand going into her butt pocket and she shoves the person away, Niylah slams into the wall with the pack of cigarettes in her hand, holding it out between her and Clarke.

“DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK!!” 

“Shit! Niylah! Don’t fucking do that shit!” Clarke responds sighing as she grabs her lights from her jackets pocket and handing it to the other girl.

“I think you gave me a concussion.” She mumbles as she lights her cigarette up.

“Yeah well you’re lucky a shove is all you got.” Clarke raises her eyebrow and takes the pack away from her. “So you ready to go home?” 

“Yeah, lets go.” They start walking up the road towards their building.

“Who was it?” Niylah speaks after a moment.

Clarke blows out smoke and flicks her cigarette into a bin. “Raven.”

Niylah raises her eyebrow and looks over at her friend, “What’d she want?”

“Well Anya invited Raven and I ‘to an outing’” 

“She wants to bed you.” Niylah responds as she takes another drag. 

She scoffs shaking her head, “No, she- we have an understanding. She’s just a friend.”

“Uh-huh, sure.” Niylah responds flicking her cigarette into a puddle. “Anya wants to bed you.”

“No, she wants to bed Raven.” She responds shoving her hands into her pockets.

She audibly gulps, “Oh yeah?” Clarke kicks herself remembering Niylah’s feelings for the feisty brunette.

“Yeah.” 

“Well I mean, Anya’s- she’s- She’s basically a fucking model so Raven will have no problem falling for her.” She responds more quietly.

“Niy-”

“Not its fine. I’m fine.” She puts on a smile for her friend. “I’m happy for Raven. She deserves to be happy.”

This unspoken crush Niylah harbored for the girl was never acted upon, partially cause Niylah always swore she was straight that any admiration she demonstrated toward any woman was mere admiration and nothing more, but clarke knew that was bullshit, the girl had a massive crush on Raven. Sadly, that's all it ever amounted to, a crush.

“Hey, you alright?” Clarke stops.

“Yeah.” Niylah responds as she puts her hands in her pockets, “Let get home it’s fucking cold out again.”

Clarke looks at her and nods treading on towards their apartment.


	5. Don't Fuck It Up Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sibling quarrel and cute girls to add to the mix. Don't fuck it up Lexa.

Lexa woke up the next morning to the sound of muffled voices and laughter. She quickly got dressed and snuck into the hall, closer to where the voices were coming from. She could pick out Anya’s voice easily, her voice sending heat down Lexa’s back, inciting anger just as easy.

“So here’s the thing, Gus.”

She crouched down as she entered the dining room, there were three people around Gustus, their backs to her so Lexa grabbed the closest item to her, a miniature elephant statue, and tossed it at Anya’s back. Anya grunted on impact and the statue fell loudly to the floor.

“What the hell?” Anya turned around and frowned down at the statue before looking up and seeing her sister with her eyes bright with anger.

“You’re here!” Lexa yelled before running as fast as she could at Anya. The older Woods’ sister quickly went on the defense and dodged Lexa, shoving her off the side with ease.

“Don’t make a fool of yourself, little Woods.” Anya responded as she rubbed at her shoulder where the figurine hit her.

“I don’t have too when I have a twat like you for an older sister!” Ignoring the other two women in the room with them. Raven just reached for a box of wheat chips and started munching, this is gonna get good.

“Twat? Really? If you’re going to call me names, at least mean them.” Anya rolled her eyes at her.

“Here we go.” Gustus sighs leaning on the counter. “My apologies in advance ladies, these two can’t seem to act right around people.” He stares at them with daggers in his eyes.

Raven knudges Clarke in the ribs wriggling her brows at the younger Woods sibling. “Feisty ain’t she?” She jokes and Gustus only shakes his head in response.

“Can we talk about this when we don’t have guests around?” Anya says out of earshot of the other two women, Gus still catches it.

“Fine.” Lexa takes a cheap shot at her stomach and flips her hair out of her face, Clarke looks at the specimen before her dumbfoundedly. Lexa clears her throat and looks to the brunette instead since the blonde is obviously drinking her in, she internally pats herself on the shoulder.

“Lexa.” She puts her hand out for Raven who takes in faster than she should have, “Pleasure to meet you excuse my sister,” She shrugs, “She’s a twat.”

“That’s- She’s- Yup!” Raven stutters over her words causing Anya to chuckle to herself, still even after knowing the brunette was head over heels for her she found it adorable how women turned to putty at her sisters feet, the squid. If they only knew the dinosaur briefs the big doof is wearing under those sweats.

Clarke on the other hand looked between the two sisters, how was written all over her face. Sure humans found wolves alluring due to their hormones and such but who could blame them, they were blessed with the looks and sex appeal. It also helped that the younger sibling had a silver tongue to match. Sadly, that all went down the drain once they really got to know the young sapling.

Slapping Lexa hard on the shoulder Anya grips her by the neck pulling her close, easy. She whispers into her ear low enough for the other two girls not to hear. “This is Raven’s best-” She emphasizes, “Friend Clarke Griffin.”

Lexa drops Raven’s hand and looks over to the blonde, getting a better look into her ice blue eyes she swallows, nerves appearing out of nowhere, but that fuckboy mask still as present as ever. “A pleasure to meet you Ms. Griffin.” She leans closer to her and kisses her on the cheek, a blush immediately taking over her chest.

“You as- as well.” She clears her throat trying to remain professional, she was after all meeting the boss of her boss. “Clarke will suffice though.” She smiles.

“Then Lexa it is to you as well.” Taking in the subtle perfume the woman is wearing Lexa makes note of the floral edge to it.

“Well then, how about I show you ladies around the terrace?” Gustus interrupts knowing Lexa is about to try to bed the woman.

“I think I should be the one to show them around,” Lexa cuts in eyes never leaving her new friend her sister has kindly brought over to play.

“No- I think you should let him take them around, you and I need to talk really quick.” Anya grabs her by the arm smiling at the two other women. “Excuse us.”

Gus ushers them out towards the back door, until they’re out of the house Lexa decides to rip her arm from Anya’s grip.

“Can you at least-” Anya side steps to get Lexa in a chokehold, “Let me explain.”

Lexa growls at her as her older sibling shoves her down on her knees keeping her subdued. She drops her upper body forward bringing Anya’s body over her head and she flips them and lands on top of her pinning her arms above her head.

“Explain.” Lexa taunts breathing hard against her face, Anya grunts as she shakes off the blur in her vision from being smacked on the ground.

“Azgeda is trying to start shit and we need you away from the situation.” She tries pushing her off but Lexa doesn’t back down pushing down harder each time.

“Since when?” She emphasized with another rough shove back onto the ground making the older Woods grunt in response.

“Since we have reason to believe they wish to take your companies from under you.” She bucks her hips up trying once again to move the girl from atop her, “Lexa come on this is childish.”

“How do you know this?” She growls through her teeth the older one obviously putting up more of a fight.

“We had a security breach and your accounts were compromised. Lex, move.”

“THEY’VE BREACHED MY WHAT?!” Lexa’s eyes bulge out at the news and Anya can see the vein on the side of her neck swell at the news.

“We have it under investigation, don’t worry your pretty little head over this. Just think of it as a vacation of sorts.”

“ANYA MY MONEY!-”She all but screams in her face.

“Is fine!” She rolls her eyes in response, looking up to see what’s within her reach to bop her kid sister on the head with.

  
“How are you so sure?” Lexa pushes them further away from any furniture that Anya could use as a weapon.

  
“I have the ITs on it okay? They’ve been looking into everything and encrypting everything with your name on it. Everything you had is still there.” She continues looking around for any weapon she can use.

  
“So why am I here?”

  
“Because we don’t think you’re safe physically.”

  
“How do you know it’s Azgeda?” Lexa doesn’t relent on her attack with questions or pinning her sister down harder each time she tries to fight her way out of her grip.

She looks at Lexa dead pan, “Really Lexa?”

“HOW ANYA?” A growl starts deep within her chest, her patience wearing thin.

“Who else has been wanting to purchase your companies since you took ownership of your share of our parents corporations? Who’s been trying to shut you down? Who’s been after your tail since mom and dad-”

“Fine. But why hide me? Why not let me rip their throats out? Settle this once and for all? They’re asking for a show of strength.” She shrugs like a petulant child not being granted her every desire.

“They are but that’s not how we handle business anymore. That’s not what our parents would have wanted. We want to move forward from those times. We need to show everyone that we can work through issues like this diplomatically and efficiently without any bloodshed. Jus drein jus daun is no more. You must respect your alpha’s law just as much as we do. We are dealing with them as we speak.” Believe me I would love to do the same, she thinks to herself knowing that the outcome would be that much more pleasurable.

But that wasn’t their way anymore, not since they wanted to live among humans and work alongside them, regardless of what biology and prior historical involvement dictated, they had to try for the sake of maintaining their already declining numbers from dropping any lower.

Lexa seems to be taking in the information but not relenting on her grip on the woman beneath her. The gears were visibly turning in the younger woman’s head, but Anya knew that this way would coax Lexa out of taking vengeance into her own hands, she didn’t need anymore problems from this pup not especially now that Lincoln wasn’t anywhere near to bring the kid down.

“We can’t go around killing people left and right just because they’re out of line.” No matter how bad we want it either.

“Maybe we should. That dirty pack of mutts should all be eliminated.” A door opened from somewhere, drawing Anya's attention elsewhere.

She did have a point. Though Azgeda prided itself in not breeding outside of their people they did have a tendency to be messy with their hunting, especially humans. They were obviously out of the question when it came to hunting, no one went near humans. The only thing that granted them humans as fair game was felons, perverts, the scum of the earth. Azgeda thought all of the above about humans so they obviously could care less if they killed a pedofile or a doctor, meat was meat. That didn’t stop them from breeding humans into their circle, quite the hypocrites if you think about it.

“HEY HEY!” Gustus interrupts. “Respect! We are no more than the rest of the packs. We all bleed the same. We all were birthed the same. I will not have none of this pure blood talk.” He looked between the two before grabbing a couple glasses before heading back out to keep entertaining their guests.

“Please try not to break anything.” He gestures around and walks out.

Lexa swallows and sits back, Anya takes the chance to fully shove Lexa off her and sit up. She rubs her wrists taking in the redness. She’s still strong as ever.  
She moves off her sister and Anya pounces on her pinning her to the ground twisting her face down and hold her right arm up against her back. “ANYA!”

“That’s for pinning me down, ass.” She growls in the younger girls ear reveling in topping the younger alpha. It’d been years since she’d gotten the chance to subdue the younger one, usually it was Lincoln manhandling Lexa. She got lucky.

“Not my fault you’re getting old.” Lexa grunts against the cold floor. “Now let go of me that’s my good arm.” She bucks up trying to flip them over and taking the upper hand once more.

“Oh what’s that? What’d the baby pup say?” She whispers into her neck taking a teasingly soft bite into her shoulder making Lexa growl at her.

“An, come on my arm.” She shakes around trying to get the alpha’s mouth off her shoulder. “You’re slobbering all over my hair you fucking perv!”

“Wimp.” She laughings into her shoulder shoving her harder into the ground.

“I’m not!” Lexa all but whines.

“WIMP” She pops the p. “Do you give in?”

“Never!” Anya pushes her arm up higher, “STOP STOP STOP OH MY GODS!” A small whine breaks out of Lexa, wincing Anya relents her wolf instinct kicking in making her ease up on the younger wolf.

“Pussy.” she whispers in her ear and lets her go jumping up and straightening out her clothes.

Lexa gets up and looks her up and down as she rubs her shoulder, Anya smiles at her. She swings for her face only to be gripped by the throat and pushed up against the wall.  
“Don’t start with me pup.” Anya growls a warning baring her teeth. “Easy.”

“Dick.” She spits baring her teeth a wolf’s white flag, Anya knees her in the crotch watching her drop down on her knees as she steps back.

“Get up.” Anya says over her shoulder and Lexa only groans on her side cupping herself. Lexa sighs and sits up. “Now that you’ve got that out of your system.”

“I’ve invited Raven and Clarke here to distract you and let you have some fun.” She rubs her wrists, the redness from Lexa’s death grip on them now bruising.

“A threesome?” the devilish smirk on Lexa making Anya swallow down bile at the thought of her having her way with not only Clarke but Raven as well. Raven would never… Well…. No.

“I can’t- No you fucking animal. To hang out, y’know? How normal people usually behave? Three- Ugh I don’t even want to think about it.” She rolls her eyes and shaking the image out of her head.

“What? I don’t know what your kinks are,” Lexa Shrugs, “Why Raven? She so loud though?” Lexa rubs her shoulder as she tries to stand up but the pain shooting up from her groin making her lean over and groan through the pain.

“She gets excited easily that’s all plus she’s come to run some tests on the house security to make sure everything is in check.” She leans her left arm over the back of the chair, “She brought you a friend.” She looks Lexa up and down, she obviously needs to get all that tension out of her system before she even thinks about touching Clarke, but she had faith in Lexa acting like a complete gentlewoman.

“A friend?” She can see her sisters wolf form tilting her head in question, Anya simply nods.

“I expect you to be on your best behavior. She’s not used to being around our kind.” Clarke didn’t know much about who or what she was working with, and she was definitely going to use that to her advantage. She had enough trust in Lexa not to hurt the girl and she had confidence in Clarke being able to handle the horny mess the younger alpha was.

“Of course I will be, the fuck?” She furrowed her brows, when had she not shown a lady how she deserves to be treated? She was no dirtbag dude who would just ding dong ditch- well she didn’t know Clarke like that, would she hit and quit?

“She’s new to our lab department and she’s grown on me. I think you’ll like her too Lex.” Anya brings her back to the conversation obviously seeing the gears in Lexa’s head turn, sure she was basically waving a beautiful girl in front of her rut driven sister but she should be fine. She was on suppressants anyhow.

Lexa reaches between her legs to make sure everything is still there. “I thought we didn’t mix business and pleasure?”

“Well she’s Raven’s best friend and I think you’ll enjoy having a distraction after all who knows how long it will be until we can let you roam around free on your own.” She shrugs taking a drink from her glass. “You’ll like her, even if you don’t fuck her.” Anya clears her throat, “Please don’t fuck this up. We all have to work together and she’s one of the best.

Well you should’ve thought of that before you brought her to me. She groans and finally stands up walking towards the table holding onto herself. “Can you like ease up on the nads? They’re kind of sensitive cargo, y’know?” She bumps Anya with her hip and takes a seat.

“I’ll try to.” Anya rolls her eyes. “I’m gonna go get comfortable. You should look more alive.” She finishes, slapping her on the shoulder, and jumps out of her seat walking towards the hallway from which Lexa had emerged from not long ago.

“Wouldn’t it have been easier for her to just tell me all that happened with my shit than to kidnap me and beat the shit out of me?” Lexa leans her head on the cold counter, watching Anya step away.

“In my defense Yongon you were the one who started it.” She shrugs turning on her heel.

Lexa glares at Anya, “You’re only older by a few hundred years.”

“Are you listening to yourself? You don’t stand a chance fetus.” Anya finishes over her shoulder.

Gus comes back in to check on them, make sure they haven’t wolfed out in the kitchen.

“I understand your anger but she is not the enemy she is only looking out. Be patient yongon, things will soon start to make sense, your siblings never act without good reason, especially when it comes to you.”

 *

“So you definitely would enjoy the hike down the eastern trail towards the river. It’s a work out but the view is worth it.” Gus continues talking with Raven and Clarke.

Lexa stepped out onto the back deck,noting the blonde staring back at her is who she gravitated towards.

Anya walks onto the deck and shoves Lexa towards the blonde on her way to swoop Raven away, “ We’re gonna go grab some beers.” She announces as she offers the brunette her arm.

“Please make sure to bring food. A lot of food.” Gustus quips before excusing himself.

“Anything you would like,” She looks to Lexa, “Clarke?” She then smiles at the blonde.

“Wine?” She looks between the sisters. Taking note that something obviously happened in there for them to take this long to come outside.

“Perfect.” She turns back to Raven, “Ready?” Raven takes her arm and cheeses at Clarke causing the blonde to smile and roll her eyes at the girl.

“I heard Gus telling you about the trail, do you wanna take- Do you-” She looks around, “Wanna walk?” Smooth Lexa so fucking smooth.

“Sure, Gus really talked it up for us. Do you like being outdoorsy n all that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches. Yeah you read that right. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr; Bringthebiggergun  
> IG; bringthebiggergun


End file.
